Volcano Sprites
Bi-elemental kamis Fuji (played by Johan Sheridan) and Yama (played by Isaac Lebwhol-Steiner) from The Five Moons of Japan. You are the twin sons of Faded Fire kami Kyoko and Earth kami Goro the Boar. Having been born about 80 years after Amaterasu's disappearance, you have never known sunlight. You were raised solely by your mother Kyoko who told you that your father had abandoned you, though she never said why. To this day, you still don't know why Goro left or even if your mother knew why because she Faded a mere 10 years after you were born. Disowned by your father and now motherless, you both fell into despair. Your lives felt purposeless. Kyoko's dying wish had been that you not venture to where "the others" were (meaning the Moons and the other rogue kamis), which you took to meaning that there was something undesirable about you. One day, you were wandering and spied a wild deer drinking from a stream. It was a beautiful creature, but it ran away when it saw you, even though you took care to not approach it or make any noise. Then you looked at your own reflections in the stream and saw the striking contrast of your appearances versus the deer’s. Over the course of the next few years, you deliberately took less care in concealing yourselves in the forest to see what the reactions of “the others” would be. They were essentially the same as the deer’s, only with screams of things like “MONSTERS!” From this, you concluded that you were in fact hideous ugly monsters. For a while, there was simply nothing positive in your life. You carried out your label as monsters and were cruel and hostile to any who came your way. 100 years ago, however, an unexpected change came: you were given wards. A Wind kami named Tengu the Lark came dashing through your part of the woods, carrying two infant daughters. Your intimidation didn’t work on her. She said that her mate, Raiden the Bolt, had gone insane and that she wanted to hide their children somewhere where he wouldn’t know about them. This ruled out leaving them with any of the Moons or the other kamis, so she asked you to take care of the girls while she took care of “a promise” she made to her brother, Karasu the Crow. She left and you never saw her again. You took the only parental instinct you knew from your mother and raised the girls, Aki and Natsu (aka, the Storm Sprites), on your own views of the world. You taught them that children who were abandoned in the woods suffered so because they were ugly and unwanted; you never mentioned that Tengu had said that she intended to come back for them. Still, you can’t quite ignore the nagging feelings in the pits of your stomachs telling you that Aki and Natsu are actually beautiful and that you don’t deserve to be looked up at by them as brothers. Deep down, you are all bound by the mutual feeling of anger and abandonment. It makes you wonder what would happen if your remaining parents were to enter, or re-enter, your lives with the notion of reconciliation…or if you were to enter theirs… Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan